White Houses
by EMOSAURUS
Summary: A songfic to Vanessa Carlton's latest, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Cho all stay in a house for the summer which leads them to learn more about relationships and life.


White Houses (A songfic by Cameron Seiger)

Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Cho all are living in a summer house together, because Cho has no where to go over the summer, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all made an oath to share a summer house during the summer after seventh year. (NOTHING GRAPHIC) 2,256 beautiful words!

Hermione approached the large, Victorian house in front of her. It was white, and it was two stories. The bay windows shone brightly in the late afternoon sun. Hermione went up to the door, and opened it. She looked through the door, and found Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Cho all lounging around on the couch in odd positions watching TV. Harry had one leg over the arm of the couch, and was leaned up against Ginny, who was sitting up with her arms behind her head, resting on the back of the couch. Cho lay halfway on the floor, and had one knee bent up and the other leg straight out in front of her. Ron was lying over the back of the couch.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_

_This little bungalow with some strange new friends._

_Stayed up too late, and I'm too thin. We promise each other it's 'til the end._

"Hey, Hermione," they all said. Hermione grinned.

"Hello," she said in response. Hermione stood nervously in the doorway. Harry stood up. "Um..." he began. "Your room's upstairs. Cho, Ginny, why don't you go show Hermione your room?" The other girls nodded and Hermione followed them as they went up the redwood stairs.

"I was almost worried she wasn't coming," Harry said when they left. "She was taking a while." Ron nodded. "Hermione's a little slow sometimes," he said. "But someday, she'll become quick."

When the girls came back downstairs, Ron said, "Hey, who wants to play Spin the Bottle?" Everyone nodded and grinned as Ron went to go get a few empty Butterbeer bottles.

_Now, we're spinning empty bottles, it's the five of us,_

_with pretty-eyed boys girls die to trust_

_I can't resist the day... no, I can't resist the day..._

"Ginny, you first," said Cho. Ginny shrugged as she took the bottle in her hand and put the bottle on the floor. She spun it. It landed on Harry. Ginny squealed.

_Jenny screams out, and it's no pose,_

'_cause when she dances, she goes and goes_

Harry and Ginny kissed for a split second. They both blushed. "Hold on," said Harry. "I have to get something we're not even supposed to have." Harry stood up and got a few dark-colored bottles. He gave each person a bottle. "In celebration." When Harry spun the bottle, it landed on Hermione. He sighed. "Here goes nothing," he said, kissing her. "Ew!" cried Hermione jokingly. Harry took a drink from his bottle. "That was like kissing Ferret Boy!" Harry snorted as he choked on his alcohol.

_And beer through the nose on an inside joke_

_And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken._

"Okay, Hermione. Your turn."

Hermione spun the bottle. It landed on Ron. She decided to just kiss him on the cheek. She did. Ron spun the bottle, and it landed on Cho. After they kissed, it was Cho's turn. Cho's landed on Harry. They hesitated for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. They both blushed. Harry smirked. Hermione squirmed on her place on the hardwood floor. Then, they kissed.

_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure. _

_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her._

_The summer is all in bloom._

_The summer is ending soon. _

After a few more turns, the game was over.

It's alright. And it's nice not to be so alone. But I hold onto your secrets, in

White Houses

The next few weeks passed quickly. In mid-July, Hermione and Ron announced their relationship. They both became extremely distant. However, Hermione couldn't help but think about how whenever she saw Harry, he would make a sarcastic comment. Hermione couldn't restrain herself from bitching him out.

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_

_I come undone at the things he said_

Even though she was with Ron, Hermione was in love with Harry, and so was Ginny and Cho. One night, Harry was up to get some water when he heard yelling coming from the living room.

"Being with you WAS a mistake!" Hermione screamed. "I hate you! I hate you!"

"GOOD!" Ron shouted right back. Harry peered around the corner to see what was happening. He watched as Ron and Hermione's faces were centimeters apart, and they were still screaming at each other.

"I just want you to stay away from me! I can't believe I have to live here with your selfish ass for another two months!"

"At least I don't go sleeping around with your best friend!"  
"Ronald, let's just say that I'm not the whore in this relationship." Harry watched in horror as Ron struck Hermione in the face. Harry heard the most ear-piercing scream he'd ever heard since the egg from fourth year.

Harry ran over to Hermione, shoving Ron into the wall in the process. Ron made a move to go back to Hermione. "Don't touch her, rapist!" Ron shouted.

"Stay away from her, or I'll kill you," Harry said in a sickly, quiet voice. Ron was more afraid of Harry because he knew how bad of a temper he could get.

"You shouldn't have slept with her," Ron said. Harry stopped.

"I don't know who the fuck you heard that from, but I never harmed her," he whispered dangerously. Ron backed off.

"Okay, Hermione. I'm going to make sure that Ron can't get into your room, and you try to go up to bed and go back to sleep. If Ginny or Cho asks, then just tell them to shut up and go back to sleep." Hermione giggled through her sobs.

_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_

_We were all in love, and we all got hurt_

Hermione went back up to bed. Harry went back out to his 'bed'. It was actually a car he had' bought when he turned sixteen last year. He learned how to drive it. He had set up a home base in the backseat.

Hermione, somehow, couldn't sleep. She looked out her window to see the light in Harry's car on. She could see him rearranging his bed. She watched him for a minute. Then, she saw him get in the front seat. "Hey!" she pouted. Hermione quickly pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt and ran outside, her shoes barely on.

"Where're you going?" she asked. "I want to go."

Harry gave Hermione a lopsided grin. "Well, first of all, I'm going into London. Second of all, if you want to go, then you have two options: hang on the door to the driver's side, or get in the passenger seat." Hermione smiled and ran around the left side of the car.

She put her seatbelt on. Harry started up the car and they left. "Thanks for helping me out back there," Hermione said calmly. "I can't fend for myself." Harry nodded.

"I noticed," he said. Hermione playfully slapped his arm. "I could fend for myself if I was as skinny as _some_ people," she said. She lifted up the bottom of his shirt. "Or as muscly," she said quietly. She stroked the six-pack in amazement. Harry shuddered. "Careful what you do to me," he said coolly.

Hermione looked around for a few minutes. She found the glove box and opened it. There was a calendar, some cigarettes, and a few CDs. Hermione looked at the calendar that had women in bikinis. "Harry! I just realized something!" she cried.

"What?" Harry said.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Hermione answered. Harry shook his head.

Hermione looked at the cigarettes. "Harry, why do---" she started.

"No time for questions," Harry said quickly. "I don't like to talk about it." Harry took one of the cigarettes out of her hand and pulled over on the side of the road. He took a lighter out of his pocket, and lit it. He held it to his lips and inhaled. Hermione's heart swelled with disappointment. Harry continued driving. Hermione thought it was too quiet, so she took one of the CDs from the glove box and put it into the CD player. "Borrowed Heaven," Hermione whispered. "By... the Corrs?" Harry nodded as he exhaled a large puff of smoke out of the window. Hermione's head bobbed in approval of the music that was coming from the speakers.

"Hey, Hermione, guess what?" Harry said suddenly. He, again, pulled off to the side of the road.

"What? You do pot, too?" she said angrily.

"No..." Harry said, as he held back laughter. "I don't smoke. That was the first cigarette I've ever used."

"Seriously?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. I can't believe you fell for that!" Harry cried.  
"Harry, you're evil," Hermione said. Harry threw the cigarette out of the window.

"Those are actually Dudley's. I took them to piss him off."

Hermione smiled.

After their trip to London, Hermione bought Harry a present for his birthday, and Harry had a few drinks at a bar. He filled up his gas tank, and they headed back to their summer house. "Goodnight, Hermione," Harry said, kissing her forehead, and sending her upstairs. Hermione watched from her window as Harry shut off the light in his car. "He must be really cold out there," Hermione whispered. "I wonder what he thinks about while he's down there... he probably wishes he wasn't so... alone."

That's when Hermione got an idea. She waited about ten minutes, and knew that if he was content, Harry could fall asleep easily. Hermione ran downstairs in her T-shirt and jeans.

She ran outside to his black car. Ever so slowly, she opened the back door.

_I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat_

_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat._

Hermione could smell the gasoline from the gas tank mixing with the heat coming from the engine. "Ew," she whispered. Hermione crawled beside Harry, and curled up under the blankets.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, Hermione. What's up?" Harry muttered. "I thought I told you to go to bed." Harry grinned groggily.

"I never got to properly thank you for saving me," Hermione whispered quietly.

"Hermione, if you're happy, I'm happy. Except when you're with someone else." Hermione's heart pounded against her chest, threatening to break through the flesh and ribs.

"I want to be with you, Harry. Not Ron. You," Hermione whispered. And thus started the greatest night of either of their young lives.

Harry and Hermione finally expressed their feelings in a way that nobody else could describe, and even they couldn't explain the sensations they were feeling.

_We're going way too fast_

_It's all too sweet to last_

Hermione was nervous when they started, but then she remembered that she could trust Harry and she knew he would never do something to her that would make either of them pay later.

_It's alright. And I put myself in his hands. But I hold onto your secrets in white houses._

_Love, or something ignites in my veins, and I pray it never fades in white houses._

So many thoughts ran through Hermione's brain as she was explored by her lover. She knew Ron was a mistake. He slapped her. He yelled at her. He cheated on her with Cho. But, of course, it wasn't Cho's fault; Ron told Cho that he and Hermione were broken up; she didn't know. Either way, Ron was a liar, and the biggest mistake she'd ever made.

_My first time, hard to explain.  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain, on a cloudy day_

_It's more common than you think_

_He's my first... mistake _**(Ron, not Harry. Ron.)**

When their moments of bliss were over, Hermione was settled on Harry's cracked leather seat. She sighed into his chest. When the summer was over, everyone had to go back to school. (Except Cho, of course. But she was actually helping Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.)

_Maybe you were all faster than me;_

_We gave each other up so easily;_

_These silly little wounds will never mend, _

_I feel so far from where I've been, so I go, and I will not be back here again _**(Yeah, she will.)**

_I lie, put my injuries all in the dust. In my heart is the five of us... _

Hermione was a little sad that she had to leave the beautiful home she was staying in. Harry and Cho were talking nearby the platform. "I know I'll be seeing a lot of you, Harry," Cho said, claiming their compartment of the train.

Hermione knew they'd all return to the house for Christmas Break. They promised each other that for the rest of the breaks, ending with Ginny's final summer, they'd stay in that house.

_And you, maybe you'll remember me. What I gave is yours to keep, in _

_White houses_

_White houses_

_White houses_

_(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)_

SO! That's the end... mmmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Yeah. So, if you like the story, tell me. If you hate the story, tell me. If you like it but don't want to say it, tell me. If you hate it and don't want to say it, tell me. That's all I have to say about this story right now. Okay? Catch you later!

---- Cameron Seiger


End file.
